Lileana Chacón
Venezolana |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |pais = Venezuela México (¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película) |estado = Activa |demo1 = Summer_Smith.ogg |demo2 = Arenita_chacon.ogg |demo3 = Darcys5.ogg |demo4 = TSOTLKLysslis.ogg |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/lileana.p |instagram = Liccp }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Lileana Chacón thumb|230px|Homenaje a la actriz venezolana Lileana Chacón. Bob Esponja Arenita Mejillas.png|Arenita Mejillas en Bob Esponja desde la sexta temporada, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. WCSpecials (15).png|Darcy en la franquicia de Winx Club desde 2004 hasta 2016, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ravenn.jpg|Raven en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el 2012, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|Leshawna en la franquicia de Drama total, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Summer rickmorty.jpg|Summer Smith en Rick y Morty, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Strawberry Shortcake 2009.jpeg|Rosita Fresita desde 2010 hasta 2015, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dennihqmastered.png|Dennis en Kid vs. Kat, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hiedra_Venenosa.jpg|Hiedra Venenosa también en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el 2015, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zatanna Justice League Dark- Futures End.jpg|Zatanna también en las producciones animadas de DC Comics desde el 2011. Amy_Rose_-_Sonic_Boom.jpg|Amy Rose en Sonic Boom. Archivo:Shine.jpg|Shine en Shimmer y Shine. Petiroja.png|Petirroja en El mundo divertido de Peep (Temp. 5). Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom.png|Gretchen en Campamento Lakebottom. Zuzu.PNG|Zuzu en Zuzubalandia IMG 20180106 103656.jpg|Elena Gant en Pequeñas Grandes Mujeres. BTBTB-Daphne.png|Daphne Blake en Batman, el valiente (Temp. 2, ep. 25) La_madre_de_sanjay.jpg|Darlene Patel en Sanjay y Craig. Character_large-belle.jpg|Belle Pepper también en Sanjay y Craig. Fee_harveybeaks.jpg|Fee en Harvey Beaks. Miria.jpg|Miriam Beaks también en Harvey Beaks. Michele.png|Michelle Beaks y también en Harvey Beaks. Lolo_Callory.png|Lolo Calorie en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Archivo:Kate1.jpg|Kate en Dora y sus amigos. Archivo:Aj-character-art.png|AJ en Blaze and the Monster Machines. Dawn_Dingledash.jpg|Dawn Dingledash en Numb Chucks. Kimiko_1.PNG|Kimiko en Xiaolin Chronicles. Yo-character-web-desktop.png|Yo (2ª voz) en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Leshaniqua.PNG|Leshaniqua en Luz, drama, acción. LeshawnaDramaRama-0.png|Leshawna en Drama total: La guardería. Braianna.png|Brianna en Lucky Fred. TGYoko.png|Yoko en Team Galaxy. Puppy Baseball.jpg|Cachorro de beísbol en El cuarto de Blue. LadyNickelbottoms.jpg|Lady Nickelbotom en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack. Flapjack personaje.jpg|Flapjack (voz de niña) también en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack. Xj4-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-6.22.jpg|XJ-4 en La robot adolescente. Xj7-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-9.26.jpg|XJ-7 también en La robot adolescente. Girl in Comercial CH.png|Chica de comercial en Secundaria de clones. Archivo:Brandi passante sw.jpg|Brandi Passante en ¿Quién da más?. Nanefua Pizza.png|Nanefua en Steven Universe. Sugalite.png|Sugalite también en Steven Universe. SunstoneS5.png|Sunstone igualmente en Steven Universe. Archivo:Ao_marshmallow_174x252.png|Malvavisco en La naranja molesta. Archivo:Kei kishimoto.jpg|Kei Kishimoto en Gantz. Hader.PNG|Directora Hader en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School. Nicola2.png|Nicola Grey en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. Bessy.png|Bessy en La granja. MILLY.jpg|Milly en Milly y Molly. Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-the-batman-56.7.jpg|Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn en The Batman. Super-4-Character-Ruby.png|Ruby en Super 4. Paninya.png|Paninya en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Morte.png|Morte en .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Scarlettmis.png|Scarlett en Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood. JeremyClarence.png|Jeremy en Clarence. Victoria....png|Victoria en Zip Zip. Julia-wiles-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.3.jpg|Julia Wiles en El edificio Wayne. Clara-rhone-welcome-to-the-wayne-3.03.jpg|Clara Rhone también en El edificio Wayne. Backpack-large.jpg|Mochila en Dora la exploradora (2ª voz). Profesora adelaide.PNG|Profesora Adelaide en Hermano de Jorel. Miles_Stand.png|Miles en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. Imageclaire.jpeg|Claire Riesen en Dominion. Lileana Chacón es una actriz de doblaje, locutora comercial y comunicadora social venezolana conocida por ser la voz actual de Raven en los proyectos animados de DC Comics,Kei Kishimoto en la serie de anime Gantz, Darcy en la franquicia de Winx Club, personaje que dobló desde 2004 hasta 2016, Mokona en xxxHOLIC, Leshawna en Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial, Elena Gant en Pequeñas Grandes Mujeres y Arenita en Bob Esponja desde la sexta temporada, en reemplazo de Anabella Silva. Filmografía Anime Hitomi Nabatame *Gantz - Kei Kishimoto *Trinity Blood - Kate Scott (Mujer de Hierro) Maaya Sakamoto *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Morte *Mushishi - Amane (ep. 25) Mamiko Noto *Dear Boys - Satomi Anzaki *Solty Rei - Accela Warrick Yumi Touma *S-CRY-ed - Banka Tokonatsu *Noir - Silvana Greone "La Intoccabile" Otros *Nodame Cantabile - Keeko Kawano (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales *xxxHOLiC - Mokona *Excel Saga - Menchi *The Prince of Tennis - Kachiro *Fate/stay night - Taiga Fujimura *Twin Spica - Marika Ukita *Last Exile - Alister Agrew *Black Cat - Seiphira Arks *R.O.D. the TV - Nenene Sumiregawa *Super Milk-chan Show - Tetsuko *Fullmetal Alchemist - Paninya *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Paninya *Galaxy Angel - Cocomo Peirou *DNA² - Oharu *Hell Girl - Aya Kuroda (ep. 1), Mina Minato (ep. 15) *Mushishi - Sayo (ep. 16) *Team Galaxy - Yoko *Viewtiful Joe - Silvia (Sexy Silvia) / Tony / Niño en pueblo / Niño beisbolista #2 / Voces adicionales *Blue Dragon - Zola / Madre de Ponto *Get Backers - Clayman *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Voces adicionales *Tsukihime - Voces adicionales Series animadas Tara Strong *Winx Club - Diana *Los nuevos Jóvenes Titanes - Raven *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Raven, Sedita (en el capítulo 'Desaparecido') *DC Super Hero Girls - Hiedra Venenosa Otros *Winx Club: **Darcy (1ª-3ª, 5ª-7ª Temporada) **Illiris **Sirena guardiana **Hada amazónica **Hada ártica **Hada Rústica **Guardiana Sirenix de Flora **Barbatea (Tercera Temporada) **Miky (Segunda Temporada) **Reina Samara (Segunda Temporada) **Mujer de tierra baja (Episodio 32) **Dama de tierra baja (Episodio 32) **Amore (Episodio 32) **Tune (Episodio 32) **Mamá de Kevin (Episodio 39) **Chica en discoteca (Episodio 39) **Shilly (Episodio 41) **Robin, cazadora de brujas (Episodio 42) **Chica en la fiesta (Episodio 42) **Discorda (Episodio 52) **Athena (Episodio 52) **Mensaje de Solaria (Episodio 53) **Ninfea (Episodio 91) **Mujer en TV (Episodio 92) **Chica en el bar (Episodio 92) **Darma (Episodio 93) **Etérea verde (Episodio 91 y 101) **Hermana de Matt (Episodio 114) ***Voces adicionales ( Doblaje venezolano) *Campamento Lakebottom - Gretchen *Thundercats (2011) - Cheetara *Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: La guardería - [[Leshawna|'Leshawna']] *Luz, drama, acción - Leshaniqua *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Madre Natura *Lucky Fred - Braianna / Agente Brains *Nella: Una princesa valiente - Princesa Nella y Dragón de Puntos Rosados *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Yo (segunda voz) *El edificio Wayne - Julia Wiles, '''Clara Rhone y voces adicionales *Justicia Joven - '''Zatanna *Olly, el submarino - Bety *La granja - Bessy *Kid vs. Kat - Dennis *Bob Esponja - Arenita Mejillas (temporada 6 en adelante) *Los Oblongs - Milo Oblong *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Lady Nickelbotom, Flapjack (cuando tiene voz de niña), coros *Jibber Jabber - Madre *Capitán Flamingo - Milo Powell / Capitán Flamingo *Martha habla - Tony *Milly y Molly - Milly *Lola & Virginia - Beatrice *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Sentimental *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Rosita Fresita/Frutillita *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Holly, Nana Ciruela (Temp. 2) *The Batman - Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *Pop Pixie - Pam / Fixit *La Gatita Poppy - Alma *Ratón Esponja - María José *Pixcodelics - Katzlock *Stroker y Hoop - Keith *Kiko - Bandida Camaleón y voces adicionales *Planeta Sketch - Voces diversas *Secundaria de Clones - Voces adicionales *Dora, la Exploradora - Mochila y voces adicionales *Toot & Puddle - Voces diversas *Steven Universe - Sugilite, Hopper, Nanefua, Sunstone, Sadie (sólo promocionales) *Locos dieciséis (doblaje venezolano) - Voces adicionales *Chuggington- Voces Adicionales *Hey, ese es mi fantasma! - Lolo Calorie *Sanjay y Craig - Darlene Patel / Belle Pepper (2ª voz.) *Como Tú - Goyito *El hermano de Jorel - Profesora Adelaide *Sonic Boom - Amy *Harvey Beaks - Fee / Miriam Beaks *Zip Zip - Victoria *Super 4 - Ruby *Dr. Pantástico - Amanda Lipton *Dora y sus amigos - Kate *Shimmer y Shine - Shine *Blaze and the Monster Machines - AJ *Rainbow Rangers - Anna Banana *Clarence - Jeremy *Batman, el valiente - Gatúbela / Daphne Blake *Numb Chucks - Dawn Dingledash *Hubert y Takako - Jennifer *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Miles *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Bisa, voces adicionales *Peg + Gato - Pollito / Mamá de Peg *Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Scarlett *Rick y Morty - Summer Smith *Rabbids Invasion - Voces diversas *Justice League Action - Zatanna Zatara *Cariñositos: Libera la magia - Generosita / Dibble Series de TV Jasmine Richards *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Tara Bohun *Última Onda - Jasmine Richards Otros *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Narradora de la hora del cuento *Teens al poder - Margo Dubois *The Naked Brothers Band - Juanita *Connor Undercover - Tanya (Raquel Cadilha) *Lockie Leonard - Joy Leonard *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Anna Petersen (1ª temp.) / Voces adicionales (2ª y 3ª temp.) *Mi vida con Derek - Kasandra *El club del dormitorio - Lyndsey "Lyndz" Collins *El mundo de Indie - Chandra Mehta *Weeds - Maggie (Tressa DiFiglia) / Voces adicionales *La naranja molesta - Malvavisco *Big Time Rush - Voces adicionales *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Voces adicionales *Ray Donovan - Abby Donovan (Paula Malcomson) *Crossing Lines - Eva Vittoria *Motel Bates - Jodie Wilson (Kathleen Robertson) *Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces adicionales *100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Directora Hader *Los Kennedy - Cynthia (Kristin Adams) *El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez! - Nicola Grey (Lana Golja) *Dominion - Claire Riesen 'Series Reality/Telerrealidades' *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Voces diversas *Cazadores de tesoros - Danielle (2ª voz) *Rich Kids of Beverly Hills - Dorothy Wang *¿Quién da más? - Brandi Passante *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Jenny Compton / Priscilla (segunda voz) / Voces adicionales *Paranormal State - Katrina / Voces diversas * Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Khloe Kardashian *Billy El Exterminador - Mary (la esposa de Billy) *The Spin Crowd - Kim Kardashian / Kelly Rowland / Voces diversas *Camioneros del hielo - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Ciencia en el jardín - Voces diversas *Parental Control - Voces diversas *MotorWeek - Voces diversas *Proyecto Adrenalina - Competidores varios *Mundo Amish: Rompiendo las reglas - Kate *Bad Ink - Voces diversas *Fabulosas y escandalosas - Marci *Búsqueda Alienígena - Voces adicionales *Guerra de Pasteles - Star Waylynn Lucas / Voces adicionales *Bring It! - Voces adicionales Películas *Wildlife (2018) Jeanette Brinson (Carey Mulligan) *Que sea la luz (2017) - Katy Harkens (Sam Sorbo) *Good Kids (2016) - Nora Sullivan (Zoey Deutch) *La chica en la caja (2016) - Bonnie (Brittany Allen) *Raíces de una amistad (2016) - Shirley (Elizabeth McGovern) *Asesinato en México (2015) - Andrea Walsh (Brynn Thayer) *La parada de navidad (2014) - Hailee Anderson (AnnaLynne McCord) *Todo por la música (2013) - April Sutton (Josie Davis) *Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) - Liz (Ali Liebert) y Voces Adicionales *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Angelica Moore (Leyla Haidarian) *Corazones en llamas (2013) - Luke McLean (Benjamin Stockham) *Mental (2012) - Leanne Moochmore (Nicole Freeman) *Batalla escolar - Maggie (Alexandra Cohen) / Tess (Joanna Fraticelli) *Baila este vals - Margot (Michelle Williams) (2011) *Made: The Movie - Kitty (Marline Yan) *Whitney Brown - Alicia (Anna Colwell) *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Katie Steel (Ari Graynor) *Los caballos de McBride - Avril Davidson (Kari Matchett) *Pusher - Flo (Agyness Deyn) Películas animadas Tara Strong *DC Super Hero Girls: Héroe del año - Hiedra Venenosa (2016) *DC Super Hero Girls: Juegos intergalácticos - Hiedra Venenosa (2017) *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente - Hiedra Venenosa (2018) *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Raven ( México, 2018) Carolyn Lawrence *Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el congelador - Arenita Mejillas *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Arenita Mejillas Taissa Farmiga *Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - Raven (2017) *Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción - Raven (2016) Otros: *Traviesa Navidad - Voces adicionales *Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad - Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Blair *Barbie Mariposa - Rayla *Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Criada *Rosita Fresita: El cielo es el Limite - Rosita Fresita/Frutillita *La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve - Tommy Finkerton *Batman: Año uno - Selina Kyle/Gatúbela (Eliza Dushku) *Patrulla Fantasma - Sra. Flores *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Voces adicionales *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Pidless *El hijo de Batman - Francine Langstrom *Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio - Niña japonesa *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Tina / Platino *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Hiedra Venenosa *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Piroska *Los patines mágicos - Chloe / Mamá de Chloe *Houdini (2015) - Beth *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica - Hiedra Venenosa *Liga de la Justicia Oscura - Zatanna *El Increíble Viaje de Hombre-Rama - Dama Rama / Stompie *Batman y Harley Quinn - Hiedra Venenosa *Batman, Ciudad Gótica: Luz de gas - Pamela Isley / Hiedra *Superman: Doomsday - Mercy Graves *La muerte de Superman - Mercy Graves *Superman: Brainiac ataca - Sarah *Misión H2O - Voces adicionales 'Documentales' * What The Pope Knew - Kathie Thompson * Máquinas de Maldad - Cynthia Mathis Herring * Mundos perdidos - Voces adicionales * La historia de las cosas - Presentadora Telenovelas filipinas * Impostora - Deedee Castro (Aicelle Santos) 'Series de Internet' *La naranja molesta - Malvavisco / Peach Curiosidades *Lileana ha interpretado dos personajes de la seiyuü Yuma Touma estos son Silvana Greone "La Intoccabile" en Noir y Banka Tokonatsu en S-CRY-ed. *Ha interpretado varios personajes en las primeras series animadas hechas en Venezuela: Como tú, Cataplún. *Curiosamente también Lileana ha tomado a tres personajes doblados por la actriz de doblaje Anabella Silva debido a su mudanza a Londres y su retiro del doblaje, Arenita Mejillas en Bob Esponja, a Raven en los Jóvenes Titanes y a Mochila en Dora, la Exploradora Referencias *Imágen de: Perfil de Windows Live "Voces y caras de Venezuela" Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutoras venezolanas Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020